Alice Bivorio Basskreigh
Summary Alice Bivorio Basskreigh is the founder and leader of the Bivorio Family, one of the organizations that deal with Wathes. Like the rest of her group, Alice is a Wathe fanatic. Believing Wathes to be superior transcendental existences, she and her group believe humans must accept Wathes completely, offering themselves up as willing targets for their curses. Initially attempting to force Kuroe Ningyouhara to "join" her family, she changed targets to Fear once she discovered her in Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Alice Bivorio Basskreigh, The Canonical Mother, Ms. Fanatic, The Woman Bearing the Name of Alpha, The First Matriarch Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Matriarch of the Bivorio Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, skilled gun/hammer/cleaver user, Paralysis Inducement, Duplication | Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, limited Levitation Attack Potency: Wall level (Effortlessly deflected Fear's Breaking Wheel of Francia, Cannibal Cooker's attacks can smash a support pillar so hard it seems to explode and send Fear flying dozens of meters away) | Wall level (Can fight Konoha and Fear) Speed: At least Peak Human, possibly higher (Can fight Fear and Konoha) | At least Peak Human, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can trade blows with Fear and Konoha) | Wall level Stamina: Likely High, should be comparable to Wathes like Fear and Konoha Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range, at least several meters with darkness Standard Equipment: Cannibal Cooker, Suicidal Beautification Reflector, gun, bandages | Narrow Narrow Abyss Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter and leader of one of the four major organizations dealing with Wathes. Directed her followers in a series of coordinated attacks against the Lab Chief's Nation Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cannibal Cooker: A Wathe that resembles a hybrid between a spear and a massive hammer. On the tip of the massive block of metal, there is an acute and heavy blade resembling a butcher's cleaver. Discovered in America during the first half of the twentieth century in the home of a bizarre serial killer, it is believed to be the tool he made to prepare and cook humans. Passing through the hands of various American serial killers and cannibals, it eventually became a cursed tool. Cannibal Cooker's power allows it to remembers all past actions undertaken. Consequently, it can relive those series of movements any time it wants and faithfully reproduce the motions for chopping up and smashing a human body. Its curse compels the owner to kill and eat people. * How to Process Mince-Meat: Alice uses Cannibal Cooker's hammer for a blow that concentrates the power of dozens of past attacks in a single blow. The blow is significantly powerful, smashing apart a supporting pillar of an old house so violently it seems to just explode, causing the house to collapse. Command: "Let's smash this over and over again! Reenactment: How to Process Mince-Meat!" * How to Cut Up Ingredients Boldly and Haphazardly: The Cannibal Cooker's cleaver blade appears to shift in position, creating 4-5 tangible afterimages for a simultaneous chopping attack. Command: "Let's slice and dice randomly! Reenactment: How to Cut up Ingredients Boldly and Haphazardly!" * How to Make Long and Slender Shapes: The Cannibal Cooker's cleaver blade appears to shift in position, producing even more tangible afterimages than the previous reenactment lined on both sides of the real blade. "Let's shred with a thousand cuts! Reenactment: How to Make Long and Slender Shapes!" * How to Carve Fragments Like a Monomaniac: The Cannibal Cooke's cleaver blade produces several afterimages that slash the opponent from left and right countless times. "Let's cut and slice finely! Reenactment: How to Carve Fragments Like a Monomaniac!" Suicidal Beautification Reflector: A Wathe in the shape of an antique mirror which was cursed by a suicidal girl that cursed her inability to become beautiful. Its curse compels the user to occasionally slit their wrists. * Beauty: The cursed mirror makes its owner beautiful. * Welcome to the Other Side: Alice touches the target with the mirror, completely paralyzing their body. Alice can choose to leave certain parts of the victim’s body, such as eyes and the mouth, free of this effect. The duration of the effects is unknown, a victim was still under its effects several hours after being used. * Hello to Another One: The mirror creates a duplicate of the person/object reflected on its surface. When duplicating herself, another Alice appears. While it can duplicate other Wathes, it cannot replicate itself. The duplicates created by the mirror last for ten minutes before disappearing. Alice can make over twenty replicas of herself in a short amount of time. Due to being created by the mirror's image, the replicas are mirrored versions of the original, which given Alice's monocle allows the original to be identified. Senses: Alice is very sensitive to the presence of others nearby, even while asleep. Key: Volume 3 | Volume 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cannibals Category:Paralysis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9